Last SummerOr Is It?
by WritingOnMyWall
Summary: Total Seth and Summer story! College drama, but not tooo much. Lots of fluff, and a teensy bit of Ryan and Marissa! Sorry RM fans! SS all the way! COMPLETED! LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL SOON!
1. Last SummerOr is it?

OC Story. Mainly Seth and Summer. What can I say? I love em both! Just making it up as I go along…sry if it's bad! Should involve some drama, but mostly cutesy little stuff! Happens the summer before college. Enjoy!

Last Summer…Or is it?

"Shut up Cohen."

"Oh, I see how it is. So you can just boss me around now? I don't think that's how it works. I made you promise to not pick on me. That is so-"

"SHUT it," Summer bellowed as she slapped Seth across the arm.

Seth shot her a wounded look, but really, it did no good. She was in a trance, totally enthralled with the screen in front of her.

"God…what the hell IS the Valley anyway?" Seth muttered. He looked over at Summer, who now was dripping in tears.

"Ohmigod. That is so sad. HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HER?" She yelled at the screen.

"Okay. You've only watched this episode four million times. Do you really feel the need to yell at the screen all the time? I mean, that is sort of-" He got cut off, as the door slammed shut. Ryan stomped into the living room, falling into a chair, with a look of exhaustion.

"Hey buddy! We were just getting in some good old Valley time. Care to join us?" Seth asked sarcastically.

With one look at Summer's face, which had turned into a look of hatred, Ryan was hasty to answer, "Um…pass?"

He jumped up from his chair, passing Seth on the way, who was giving him a death look, "You suck…you suck you suck you suck."

Seth looked at Summer. His Summer. Even with her overly crazy scheming, her obsession with a stupid tv show, and her insane mood swings, he loved her more each day. He didn't really understand it. She was the most difficult person to get along with in the whole world. But they clicked. Completely opposites, but for some reason, they almost never really fought. Well seriously fought. And it seemed they were the only ones lately…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's going on with you Ry?" Seth asked as he walked in the pool house without knocking.

Ryan lay on the bed, without moving, and staring into one spot. He never really was the open, happy go-lucky kind of person, but today he was less than usual.

"Is Summer gone?" he asked.

"Yeah she left a few minutes ago…I honestly don't think I can take anymore Valley…seri-"

"It's about Marissa," Ryan interrupted.

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Seth deadpanned.

"Well no…I mean yes…I mean college is 2 months away."

"Yeah…"

"And I'm not sure of some things. Like will Marissa really want to continue our relationship? Will I want to? What if someone else comes around, and I lose my feelings for her? Or worse, what if we break up, and then I can't get over her?" Ryan stressed.

"Um…my advice for this one, would be to let things go for as long as possible," Seth sighed. He hated to admit the fact that he was thinking those same thoughts.

"But what's that gonna do?" Ryan asked.

Seth sighed again. "I honestly don't know what to tell you. These are things for you two to figure out."

"Well thanks a lot Seth, you're just a magician with words." Ryan stated sarcastically.

"Yeah sure anytime buddy…" Seth said, without noticing Ryan's sarcasm. He shuffled out of the room, leaving Ryan alone on the bed. He hated to admit it, but these questions Ryan had, were starting to creep into his mind too. And the more he tried to resist them, the more they came, rushing and swirling into his mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Don't worry, it'll get better! I hope to make it funnier…again I was just writing. No planning. Feel free to review it! I may need as much help as I can get!


	2. Good Morning Glory

Hopefully this one will be longer! I actually hope you guys like it! I actually hope you guys READ it! This is my first story, so just bear with me!

Good Morning Glory

Seth rolled over in bed. A burning light. He squinted, and tried to fall back asleep. No such luck. He threw his hand into the air, and batted away the source of light. A flashlight…aha! Summer.

"Goooood Morning Glory!" she sang at the top of her lungs, as Seth viciously grabbed the flashlight she was holding.

"What…the….HELL?" Seth screamed at the top of his lungs.

Summer grabbed the covers from over Seth's face, and tugged them away. He lay curled up in a ball, his head in his hands. She smiled a small smile, and gave in. He was always doing something so unbelievable cute, even when he wasn't realizing it. Seth peeked out from under his hands, to see Summer standing next to his bed, just smiling.

"What? No attack? No 'let's move Cohen'? No violent gesture?" he muttered. He heard her sigh, and then suddenly, the covers were over him again…him AND Summer.

He felt her small body snuggle up against him, and his arm instinctively curled around her, holding her close. They lay for a long time, his hand just slowing caressing her stomach, her head buried in his neck.

"What did you wake me up for anyway?" he murmured.

"Mmmmm…I don't remember…" she muttered.

He loved how he had that effect over her. He could make her forget what she was going to say a minute before. He wondered if she knew how she did that to him? She probably did. And for now they were content doing just that…forgetting about the real world…and living in their own.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"SETH! Get down here…it's 11 oclock…and where's Summer?" Sandy Cohen yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry Mr. C…Seth is very hard to wake up." Summer replied breezily as she skipped down the steps. But she couldn't help but blush whenever her boyfriends dad caught them together for more than 20 minutes alone.

"Hello dad! How has your morning been?"Seth questioned cheerfully as he made his way down the steps.

"Oh, just wonderful. But have you somehow forgotten, that you were supposed to meet Ryan and Marissa at the dock at 11:15?"

Summer whirled around on her way to the kitchen, red faced, and hand clamped hard over her mouth. She motioned wildly at Seth to say something.

"Well…uh…you know dad…Summer told me, but I had to do my morning ritual of waking up Captain Oats, and then picking out my clothes, and of course, styling my hair." Seth stuttered, as Sandy looked up at Seth's messy, uncombed hair, "So really, you see, it is I to blame."

"Oh, well after that heartwarming speech, you better hurry up, or your friends will not be so happy with you." Sandy sighed.

Quickly stifling her giggles, Summer composed herself enough to look at Sandy, and swiftly nod her head in agreement. Seth darted around his father, grabbed Summer's hand, and jogged out of the house, pulling her with him. As they stepped out the door, they both exploded in laughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why didn't you tell me we were supposed to meet them?" Seth panted as he and

Summer dodged the cars in the parking lot, heading toward the dock.

"I don't know…I guess you just charmed your way to me to get to your bed." She laughed, playfully shoving him.

He quickly grabbed her waist, and whirled her around and around, finally stopping and softly kissing her on the mouth. She let her arms slide around his neck, opening her mouth ever so slightly. His arms tightened around her tiny waist, and deepened the kiss. They were both out of breath when they finally broke apart, and Seth gave her his crooked smile. "And that is why we're late!" she laughed.

One more quick kiss, and Seth asked, "So why ARE we meeting them?"

"I don't know, but Ris sounded pretty serious on the phone. I'm sure it's some college stress or something." Summer replied, dismissing it completely.

Seth's insides tightened. This was not a good sign. If it had anything to do with their conversation the day before, then he was really not looking forward to what could only be a very awkward situation. He grabbed Summer's hand, quickly trying to push the thoughts to the back of his mind. Summer gave him an affectionate squeeze, and he instantly felt better.

They spotted Ryan and Marissa standing on the dock, seeming to be in an intense conversation.

"Goooood Morning Glory!" Seth sang out, hoping to make this conversation be as painless as possible.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well…wasn't how I really had planned. Maybe next chapter will be better…we'll see!


	3. Wanting the Unknown

Don't worry…this chapter will have drama, but I'm not going for an award. Just good fun people!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wanting the Unknown

"Hey guys…what's going on?" Seth asked as he and Summer approached Ryan and Marissa at the dock.

Marissa turned around, giving the two a small smile.

"Hey, now if you're going to suddenly break some bad news, I would really rather-hey what's that?" Seth wondered, looking at a piece of paper in Marissa's hand.

She smiled again, and grabbed Ryan's hand. Ryan smiled too, which was very uncharacteristic of them both. Now Summer was looking at her best friend with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"What is it Coop?"

"I got accepted," Marissa whispered, barely audible.

"You got…WHAT?" Seth said, now thoroughly confused.

"I got accepted," she said again, this time louder.

"To where?" Summer wondered, looking at Marissa, Ryan, Seth, and finally settling her gaze on Marissa.

Marissa glanced at Ryan, and seeming to gain some confidence, she said a little louder, "I got accepted to USC. The college. And I'm probably going to go there."

Summer gasped and threw herself at Marissa, giving her a huge hug.

"Hey I got accepted too! What if we both go? How weird would that be?" Seth laughed.

Ryan quickly cleared his throat. "Um…I got accepted too," he said shyly, pulling out a crumpled paper from his back pocket.

"RYAN! Oh my god…this is gonna be so fun…college with everyone-" and suddenly Seth stopped. Summer had backed away a little from the group. His stomach dropped. She was looking down at the ground, smiling a sad little smile.

Oh God. Summer. She hadn't even turned in an application to USC. For some reason, Seth had forgotten this little detail. He had been so caught up with the summer, and college had seemed so far away. Suddenly, it was closer than ever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seth pulled into Summer's driveway. They both sat there in silence, not looking at each other. Summer sighed, and turned to Seth.

"What's going on? Why are you so quiet?"

"Summer. Did you not just hear Ryan and Marissa? They both got accepted to USC…so did I…but you-"

"Cohen." She started looking at him strangely, "It's only been a month into summer. We've got a whole two more months. Especially to decide where everyone is going to go. So let's please not stress about this. You never know what could happen."

Seth took a deep breath and relaxed a little. If Summer wasn't stressed, then he shouldn't be either. She was about to open the door, when Seth grabbed her hand.

She looked back, her deep brown eyes filled with an unknown emotion. He squeezed her hand quickly, and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was filled with bitterness, sweetness, anger, sadness, and most of all love. Summer ran her fingers through his hair, and suddenly broke apart from his mouth.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too…" Seth answered.

And they both knew it was true. There was no need to explain, or say it everyday. It was unspoken. For some reason, they both knew without verbally expressing it. Every "I love you" was usually whispered at some intimate moment. They didn't feel the need to say it in abundance. Because just seeing each other was enough, and they already knew just by looking at each other.

As Summer walked to her front door, Seth watched her, thinking.

If she wasn't worried, then he certainly shouldn't be worried. But he couldn't help the nagging feeling in his stomach.

"_Who knows what could happen?_"

He wouldn't worry. At least he would try not too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

wow thanks guys for the reviews! I never expected to actually get any! It sure feels good to know that people actually like and appreciate my stories! I'll really try not to add to much drama into this. I know exactly how you guys feel…we just need a fluffy story, with no drama in it. I completely understand! So hopefully the next chapter will be lighter and funnier! Keep reviewing, I love it! (also the next chapter should be longer!)


	4. Bored

Bored

"Lalalalalalalala…" Summer sang out of tune, while absentmindedly twirling a lock of hair, "God I'm bored."

She was sitting on the couch, legs in Seth's lap, while he played video games. Every so often, she would feel a jolt, as Seth would get excited and lean forward, pushing her legs off his lap. Right now though, he was still. In fact, he was staring at the screen, his eyes glazing over.

Suddenly, Summer jumped up, landing right in Seth's lap. "Let's DO something," she whined.

Seth stared at her as if she had gone crazy, looking her up and down slowly. "Are you crazy woman?"

"I…AM…BORED." She whined again.

"Yeah, me too…but there is nothing to do." He whined also, switching off his game.

They sat like that, Summer on his lap, both staring off into space for a few minutes. Suddenly, Summer was being lifted off the couch, as Seth carried her toward the front door.

"COHEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed.

"I'm getting us something to do." He replied, as he carried her down the front steps, her screaming, and grabbing his neck with both arms. They continued to walk across the side yard, and through the fence into Marissa's yard.

"Cohen. What are we doing?" Summer asked, much quieter this time, "And why are you carrying me?"

"Because if I don't, then I know we'll never get off the couch. Plus, it makes me feel heroic."

"You idiot…"

They finally reached the front door, and it took some maneuvering, but they rang the doorbell, and waited for footsteps.

"Come on…Marissa where are you?" Seth muttered.

"Hey…you callin me fat?" Summer retorted.

Just when Seth was going to try to explain, Marissa answered the door. She took one look, and started to laugh. She leaned against the banister, and shook with laughter, her eyes tearing up.

"Um, excuse me? We're kind of standing here, and I'm kind of holding Summer." Seth said.

As Summer shot him a dirty look, Marissa finally gained enough breath to ask, "WHY in the world are you carrying her? You look ridiculous."

"He's being heroic…now let us in, this position is majorly uncomfortable." Summer stated, shifting in Seth's arms.

Marissa opened the door a little wider, and Seth stepped in, dropping Summer down as he stepped in. "Thanks, my Romeo." Summer said dryly.

"No problem Sum," he said, even though he was stretching his arms as if to get back the feeling.

"Now what ARE you doing here?" Marissa asked.

"We're bored. And we thought maybe you could come up with something to do." Summer told her.

All three looked at each other, making faces like thinking hurt their brains.

"We could go eat ice cream?" Marissa half asked, half stated.

"Sounds good."

"Yup."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once in the kitchen, seated around the island, each with a heaping bowl of chocolate ice cream, they looked at each other once more.

"Sooooo…."Seth began.

"God, this day is so boring. It's like, not even fun. I don't understand how we just can't come up with something to do. Are we socially inept? Or do we really just have no lives?" Summer burst out.

"I'll call Ryan," Marissa said knowingly, shooting Seth a scared look.

"Um yeah…good idea…better get some back up, before Summer goes off, and beats us all senseless." He laughed.

Summer glared at him, ready to make another comment, when Seth gave her his puppy dog face…"I wuv you…."

"Oh, shut up." She said, but couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face. And then Seth was attacking her with his fingers, tickling her sides, her stomach, even her neck. She squirmed and squealed, trying to make him stop.

"QUIT IT! COHEN! STOP!" she yelled.

And to her surprise he did. And instead, he swooped in for a kiss. A long deep kiss, playful, but serious.

"Yum…you taste like chocolate." He smiled after he pulled away, inches from her face.

Her deep brown eyes were as irresistible to him as her bright smile, and cute dimples. He softly kissed her cheek, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Aww…sorry to interrupt, but Ryan is on his way over." Marissa announced as she entered the kitchen.

"Thank God. I swear I will die, if we don't do something soon."Summer announced dramatically.

"Oh..you're going to DIE? Poor Summer…what will I ever do?" Seth laughed.

She slapped his chest, but not moving her head from his shoulder. "Shut up Cohen," she said softly. Funny how she didn't sound very serious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, so this wasn't dramatic…which is what I wanted. The next few chapters shouldn't be. Hopefully this is just what you guys wanted. Seriously, if there are any suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me! I can take some constructive criticism! And keep reviewing! I love it!


	5. Beach Anyone?

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I seriously did not expect for people to actually enjoy this story! It's a wonderful surprise! All of your reviews, are totally awesome…if I don't do what you suggested, I'm really very sorry! I hope I don't' disappoint!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Beach Anyone?

Ryan stood quietly, waiting at Marissa's front door. The sound of thumping footsteps, made him jump, and take a step back.

"I'LL GET IT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE…THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

"SHUT UP COOP…I WILL GET IT."

Ryan couldn't help but laugh. So typical of his friends. The door was opened by Marissa, who looked like she had been through a tornado. It was obvious there had been some struggling, as Seth lay on the steps, holding his head, with Summer on top of him, brushing his hair out of his eyes, whispering sympathy. Seth of course, was playing it up, faking the hurt boo boo face.

"You are all a bunch of idiots. You do know that don't you?" Ryan chuckled as he walked inside, giving Marissa quick kiss, and brushing her hair out of her face. Her cheeks were pink, and she was breathing hard. "Run hard Ris?"

"You have no idea what it's like trying to beat these two. Seth has the boniest arms I've ever seen. And he is especially good at getting the right placement in my ribs. And HER…I don't know where she learned how to pull hair like that."

Ryan laughed, as Summer turned her attention to Marissa, and scowled.

"Um excuuuse me, but I was going to die if I had to hear Cohen make sarcastic remarks about my…extreme boredom…took you long enough Chino."

"Well, I didn't know you were all on the brink of death. If I had known that, I would have run all the way here."

"Where were you anyway?" Seth finally vocalized

"In the poolhouse."

"You mean I carried HER all the way over here, when I could have just carried her out the back door? You have got to be kidding me…" he muttered.

"COHEN! Honestly, am I that heavy? God." Summer yelled, slapping his arm.

"Well we're bored. That's why we called you over here." Marissa butted in, trying to stop the bickering.

"You think I would come up with something? Um…well…we could go to the beach?" Ryan started.

"Oh…brilliant! The beach! Did you hear that Summer? It was right outside our door this whole time. It only took Ryan to figure it out…" Seth voiced in amazement.

"Yeah I heard him Cohen. Let's go. I'm just so bored…I could…I could…I could DIE."

"Yeah so we've heard," Seth muttered, as he pulled her off the steps, heading for the door.

"Shut up Cohen."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The beach was busy. Blanket upon blanket lined the sand, and the umbrellas created a patterned sky. There was barely room to walk. Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer headed to a secluded part of the beach.

"Hey, what's that white tent doing there?" Marissa asked pointing.

The faint sound of music met the foursome's ears. They walked closer in suspense.

"Ooooh…it's a salsa band! How cuute!" Summer squealed.

In fact it was a salsa band, with a small group of people surrounding the tent. Some were swaying to the music, and some were dancing. They were all older, no kids were to be seen, except the four of them. Coming up to the tent, they watched the small band play a long up beat song, that had people bopping to the rhythm.

"I wonder why they're all the way down here?" Ryan asked Seth.

Seth shrugged.

The music ended, and the small audience clapped, the four of them joining in. Then the band started a slow, haunting melody, slow and sad.

Seth leaned down close to Summer's ear. "Do you wanna dance?"

She looked up in surprise. "Are you serious?" a small smile playing her lips.

"What do you think?"

She studied his face, and he certainly did look serious. "Well…alright!" she giggled.

He took her hand, and wrapped his arm around her back. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, and pulled herself in close to his body, resting her head on his shoulder. She breathed in his clean smell, and kissed his cheek. She felt him shiver. Or maybe that was her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We look like idiots don't we?" Summer murmured into Seth's neck.

She felt him laugh, and whispered into her ear, "Well…Ryan and Marissa are looking at us like we're crazy. But other than that, we're getting looks of ' aww how cute'" he replied.

Summer giggled. She didn't care. She didn't care if she looked stupid, or if she was attracting attention. All she cared about was being as close to Seth as she could.

Seth pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and hugged her tight. Suddenly, he pulled her chin toward his face, until they were inches away. They stood just breathing for a minute. Seth didn't know what he would do without her. And she thought the same thing. And it was Summer, who finally pressed her lips to his. By this time, they weren't moving, just standing with their arms around each other, slowly kissing. It wasn't a hot, passionate kiss, but a sweet, long one.

Her hands went to his mess of curls. She thought of all the times she had done this. Too many to count. And she wasn't sick of it. She never would be. Suddenly, they both stopped, and started to giggle, their mouths still touching. The music had stopped, but the people around them were still clapping. They broke apart, looking confused. Everyone was looking at them, smiles stretching across their faces, and Ryan and Marissa were blushing, trying to inch their way away from the two, but also smiling.

Summer started to smile. She looked into Seth's eyes. "I love you Cohen."

"I love you too." He responded, laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright you two…"Ryan whispered, "Let's go…"

Seth finally broke the eye contact between the two of them, and grabbed Summers hand, pulling her away from the crowd. Ryan and Marissa were running ahead of them, dying of laughter.

"That was so embarrassing!" Summer yelled as they started to run, clasping Seth's hand.

"Are you kidding me? That was the most romantic thing I've ever done!" he yelled back, pushing Summer into the shallow water.

She splashed him, giggling. "You're so cheesy Cohen!"

"And you love it." He said, getting serious. He picked her up, whirling her around and around in the shallow ocean.

Then he stopped. And Summer was dizzy, but not from the spinning. She was falling into Seth's eyes, and she couldn't help herself. She just kissed him. One long passionate kiss, and their bodies couldn't have been closer.

"I love you so much," Summer murmured out of breath.

Seth just smiled, and said, "You know I love you too."

And she did. That was all she needed to know.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow so I went a bit overboard on the cheesy. Oh well. Tell me if you like it! Really, if it was too much, I understand! Haha! I'm gonna keep it light for a few more chapters…sound good? Keep reviewing! I LOVE IT!


	6. BABYsitting?

Sorry about the lack of updates…craaaaazy week…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

BABYsitting?

"Coop are you kidding me?"

"No Summer. I am not kidding you. I need you. You AND Seth. You're the only two available, COME ON!" Marissa pleaded.

"Coop…you want me to babysit your sister?"

"Well not BABYsit, but just hang out at my house for a few hours. And keep an eye on Kaitlin."

"Isn't she like thirteen?" Summer whined.

"Fourteen. But my parents don't trust her. Remember when she got caught with that can of beer in her room? She's been on house arrest ever since," Marissa replied, "I'm just be happy that my mom is actually being a mom."

"True. But why Seth and I?"

"Well, I have to go to that stupid luncheon for the Newport Group, and obviously Ryan is my date. And Seth said his mom wasn't going to make him go, so he won't ask you to go with him…and so therefore you are both free tonight." Marissa babbled.

"What are we gonna have to do? Like cook her meals? And change her diaper?" Summer laughed.

"Oh shut up. You can sit on the couch all night if you want, just make sure she doesn't get out, and nobody get's in . Okay?"

"Sure whatever. I'll call Cohen." Summer replied listlessly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cohen. Get your lazy ass out of bed. We're babysitting." Summer yelled into the phone without even saying hello.

"WHAT? How did you know I was still in bed? Thanks for the hello by the way." Seth rambled, sounding half asleep.

"Meet me at the Cooper's in five minutes. If you don't, your ass is mine."

"My ass is already yours!" Seth laughed.

"COHEN! MOVE!" came the shrill scream on the other end of the phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seth stumbled out the door, yelling to his parents about going to the Coopers. His hair had not been combed, and he had thrown on whatever he could find. He squinted in the bright light, as he walked to the house next door.

"God Sum, I just love your wake up calls." Seth said sarcastically as the door was opened. He still couldn't see very well, due to the bright sunlight. All he could see was a dark figure standing in the middle of the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" a voice asked.

Whoa that wasn't Summer, Seth thought. He shielded his eyes, and saw the person standing in front of him. "Kaitlin?"

"Who did you think it was going to be? You guys are _babysitting _me today." She replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Whaa…? Seth muttered just as Summer walked into his view.

"Come on Cohen." She laughed, as she grabbed his shirt pulling him into the house.

"How…why…what the hell am I doing here?" Seth asked, obviously very confused.

"If you guys need me, I'll be upstairs, in my dungeon." Said Kaitlin in a bored voice.

"Watch that tone brat." Summer retorted, only getting an eye roll in return, "Ugh, teenagers."

"Sum, what are we doing here?" Seth asked, still looking around in a highly confused state.

"We're keeping an eye on Kaitlin for Julie and Marissa. I guess she's a troubled teen or something. I don't know. The bottom line is we're stuck here for three hours."

Seth leaned back into the couch he had just flopped on to. "So this sucks."

"Yeah. Wanna watch tv?"

"Sure."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sum, this is boring."

"It is not Cohen. You just don't appreciate true love."

"True love? Are you kidding me? This is the Bachelor! It's on TELEVISION." Seth replied with disgust.

"Well obviously you don't understand it." Summer retorted. She was curled in a ball, tucked safely in between Seth's arm, and his body. This was her favorite place to be. Close to Cohen, yet arguing. Nothing felt more right.

"Oh, I don't know what true love is?" Seth asked in an amused voice.

Summer looked up into his face. He was grinning a small little smile. He was making fun of her. "YES. I mean no. Oh I don't know." She tried to retort, but couldn't help giggling, as Seth squeezed her shoulder. She could feel his hand slide down her side, and rest on her hip. But a second later, he was tickling her.

"COHEN! Ohmigod…Cohen stop! I'm not kid-" she stopped as she dissolved into a fit of giggles, shaking and wiggling on the couch.

Suddenly, he stopped, with Summer somehow ending up with her head on his lap. They stared at eachother for a minute, before Seth leaned down and kissed her. The kiss became more intense, as Summer grabbed his hair pulling him down harder. His had caressed her cheek, and ran through her hair.

As soon as the kiss had started, Seth broke away, inches from her face. "So I don't know what true love is?" he asked.

Summer smiled a small smile. "You know exactly what true love is Cohen." She giggled.

As she pulled him down for another kiss, they suddenly heard a thump come from upstairs. Then a crash.

Seth looked at Summer in fear. They both jumped up and ran upstairs, wondering what Kaitlin could have possibly done in that short amount of time.

"KAITLIN!" Seth bellowed as he grabbed Summer's hand pulling her off the couch and walking to the stairs.

There was no answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had to add in a bit of drama. Haha! Hopefully this chapter wasn't too mushy or sappy. I'm trying for a happy medium! Keep reviewing I love it!


	7. Deep Trouble

CRAZYforTHEoc21- I heard that rumor that this season was going to be about Kaitlin a lot. I thought that was kind of weird, since she's like never in any of the shows. I'm praying that the four don't get cut! I'm in love with the show, but it wouldn't be the same without them! Sorry, I don't' know for sure though…we can hope that rumor is wrong!

This chapter you'll find out what she did! It may take a few chapters to explain it. I actually, believe it or not, totally make this up when I sit down at the computer! So as of this very moment a million ideas are running through my head…we'll see!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Deep Trouble

Seth pulled on Summer's arm, as they stealthily climbed up the stairs. The rooms were silent now, as they reached the hall.

"Shh…" Seth whispered as they crept towards Kaitlins room.

Summer gripped his hand. A million thoughts were running through her head. What if Kaitlin had hurt herself? What if someone had abducted her? Or what if it was nothing at all, and her and Cohen looked like idiots?

Suddenly a giggle sounded from the door in front of them. Seth turned around in amazement. What was going on? He reached for the door, and swung it open.

There sitting in the middle of the floor was Kaitlin…engaged in some heavy lip lock with a boy that's back was facing the door...next to a broken lamp.

They hadn't heard the two come in. Seth started to laugh, shaking with silent giggles. Summer elbowed Seth, and turned to the two on the floor, with an enraged look on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she bellowed.

Both kids jumped, the boy turning around, and inching towards the window and the broken lamp. Kaitlin was staring at Summer with a look that could kill. She slowly stood up, walking up to the boy with shaggy blond hair, and a strange look in his eyes. She grasped his hand, and faced Seth and Summer.

"Would you like to tell me what is going on? No, wait. I already know what you were doing…and you are in deep trouble. Deep." Summer screeched.

"Lady, calm down." The boy said in a drowsy voice.

"Yeah, jeez Summer. It's not like we were doing anything wrong." Kaitlin replied in a just as drowsy voice.

At this point, Seth couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I can't believe this. We were left to watch her, and she still ends up with a dude in her room, and smoking weed. Where else would this happen, besides Orange County?"

"COHEN! You really aren't helping. And besides how do you know that they were smoking weed?" Summer snapped.

"Sum? Smell the room. And plus there are joints on the table." Seth pointed out.

"Ohmigod. You guys are STONED!" Summer screamed in disbelief.

"How did you guys know I was up here?" the doped up boy asked.

Seth snorted. "Next time you want to sneak up here, try not to knock over a lamp."

"Oh. Good idea." The boy replied, completely serious.

Seth shook his head, and pulled Summer out into the hall.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" she asked him pleading.

"Oh, I have my ideas. You get Kaitlin and I'll get the other one, and we'll go downstairs…but keep them separated. Okay?" Seth replied calmly.

Summer nodded, and they both walked back into the room, confronting the two teens who were alreadyheavily making out next to the window.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Alright Cheech and Chong…come with us." Seth said breezily as he separated the two of them, leading them downstairs.

Summer was still in shock, and followed behind them, standing next to Seth when they reached the living room. She was even more in shock when he heard what he said next.

"Kaitlin. You sit here. Boy. You sit there. Now, we are going to play Mario! Isn't that awesome!" Seth said cheerily.

"Cohen…what the-?" Summer whispered. She knew that Marissa hated video games, but had the Mario games from when she was in Jr. High. But why would Cohen make them play video games? What kind of punishment was that?

The two sat down on the couch, and Seth handed a controller to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Ben."

"Alright Ben. You're Mario. And you play with me. Kaitlin you're going to watch! Now isn't this fun?"

Ben started to play, and the game went on for a few minutes. Kaitlin started to doze off. Seth gestured violently at Summer to wake her up. Suddenly she knew exactly what was going on.

"KAITLIN!" she screeched "WAKE UP! You're missing the awesome game!"

Kaitlin woke with a jolt. Her eyes were almost back to normal. The weed was wearing off. And in replace came the wanting for sleep…not the thing she was going to get from Seth and Summer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later, Kaitlin and Ben sat in a trance, staring at the screen in complete boredom, watching Summer play Seth in Mario whodidn't care who was winning, they were too preoccupied with waking up the two teenagers. Every minute or so, they would elbow the two hard in the side. Finally Kaitlin exploded.

"GOD! YOU TWO ARE NAZIS! LET US SLEEP FOR GODS SAKE!"

"Oh but you're forgetting something dear Kaitlin. You were the one who did something wrong. You're lucky we're not punishing you." Seth said smiling evilly.

Kaitlin flipped him off, and rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what was going on. And she didn't like it one bit.

"OH BEN? ARE YOU AWAKE? WAAAAAKE UUUUUP!" Summer chirped.

"Whaaa?" Ben moaned, then seeing where he was, "I'm still here? I'm so bored…"

Summer smiled over at Seth. He really was brilliant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The door swung open. Marissa, Ryan and Julie Cooper walked in. They all stood there, mouths gaping, staring at the sight before their eyes.

"Who's he?" Ryan whispered to Marissa. Summer over heard him.

"I'd like to introduce you to Ben. We found him sneaking into Kaitlins room, and smoking weed!" she announced brightly.

Julie and Marissa's faces contorted into rage, and both yelled at the same time, "KAITLIN!"

Kaitlin stood there, her face pale, her eyes dark and glaring, staring right at Summer and Seth, as they stood there smiling.

Marissa turned to them with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm SO sorry…"

"Don't worry about it Coop…no biggie. We dealt with it, but they could sure use a good punishment."

Kaitlin stared at her mother in horror, muttering, "No…we were already but through TORTURE. You have no idea…"

Julie just smirked. "Video games? Real harsh." She laughed as she steered both exhausted teens out of the room, who both turned around and shot the Seth and Summer looks like daggers..

"Bye Coop…bye Chino." Summer smirked and skipped out of the house, pulling Seth behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That was beyond brilliant." Summer laughed as they ran across the yard.

"Well, what can I say? Brilliant is my middle name." Seth boasted.

Summer slapped his arm. "Are you kidding me Cohen?"

Then smiling, she grabbed his arm again, and kissed him. She loved him so much. How could she ever leave him for college? The thought drained her good mood slightly. Enough to end the kiss.

As she stared into his eyes, she whispered to him. "Never leave me."

"Never." He murmured back.

But they both knew they had too. Eventually.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry, I just sort of made that up randomly. It was my first idea, and I kind of jumped on it. I hope it didn't suck too bad.

Don't worry, this story will have a good ending I promise. Even though it doesn't seem like it will right now. Keep reviewing!


	8. WHAT!

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! It really does make me want to keep writing! Don't worry, I won't make anyone wait for the next chapter if I don't get enough reviews…I'm just thrilled I got any at all!

Nichi12-thank you so much! I'm glad you understand my humor! I may not be the funniest, but I try! Keep reading!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

WHAT !

"Thanks so much for what you and Seth did yesterday." Marissa said to Summer over the phone the next day.

"Oh Coop. It was not a problem at all. Well for me, it was, but Cohen was just so smooth and calm. I don't know how he kept me from strangling your sister…" she replied.

"Honestly, the boy I can understand, but the drugs? My sister is getting in way too deep…if you and Seth hadn't been there, who knows what could have happened?" Marissa sighed.

"Coop, calm down. Nothing happened. But did you know how much sense Cohen really has? I never realized it!" Summer went on.

"Sum, every time I say something about Kaitlin, you bring up Seth. What's up? You never usually delve this far into details about him." Marissa asked.

"I guess I'm just shocked. I was in denial for so long on Cohen's real brain. We get along so well, but the more I look at it, the more we're complete opposites. Just look at yesterday. I would have freaked out, called you up right away, and physically beaten your sister. But Cohen came up with his own punishment, that as strange as it was, it really did work. I'm suddenly just…like…in awe of him."

"Sounds like someone is a little obsessed," Marissa giggled.

"Shut up Coop…I'm just happy I guess." Summer replied, also laughing, "I don't know how I'm going to leave him…" she added softly.

"Oh Sum. Things have a way of working out. You'll see." Marissa comforted Summer, but was anxious to steer clear of the subject.

"You're right. It's not time to worry about it."

Every day the thought of college assaulted her brain. She could block it out, but when she was alone, in quiet, they all came tumbling back. She knew time was running out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"SUMMMEEER!" Seth yelled as he opened her front door. He knew her dad wasn't home, and sure as hell hoped the stepmom wasn't either.

"Cohen! What are you doing here?" Summer squealed as she jumped down the steps, landing in his arms, and wrapping her legs around his waist, "I didn't think you were home today! I called your house, but no one answered. And you didn't pick up your cell."

"I was stuck with the parents at some agriculture show, and my cell went dead. I told my parents that we already have lawn care people come…why do we need to learn how to plant gladiolas? They just called me a spoiled brat... I finally got home." Seth smiled in return.

"Well, I'm glad you're here now." Summer sighed, leaning in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Seth slowly lowered her down to the ground, and grabbed her hand. "What're we gonna do today?"

"I don't' care. But I'm not exactly dressed for the public to see me." Summer laughed, looking down at her pink sweatpants, white tank top, and striped toe socks. Her hair was in a casual pony tail.

"Then we should stay in!" Seth exclaimed.

"Cohen. What would we do inside?" Summer asked rationally.

"I don't know. How about…movie?"

Summer thought about it for a few moments, before smiling widely and agreeing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't wanna watch this movie…it sucks." Summer whined to Seth, who was completely absorbed in an old Superman movie on tv.

"Summer." Seth exclaimed staring at her in disbelief.

"SETH." Summer said sarcastically.

"Do you know how wrong my name sounds now? I'm more Cohen-y now than I've ever been. All thanks to you dollface." He chuckled.

"You're so welcome. Would you rather I call you asshole? Because believe me, it's on the top of my list."

"What list?" Seth asked, now looking at Summer, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oh you know. The list of replacement names." She replied vaguely.

"SUMMER! You're replacing my name? What the hell!" Seth argued. "What's at the top of the list?"

"Um…idiot, nerd, dork, asshole…because they describe you so well. Oh, and if I get tired of you… Zach." Summer smiled coyly waiting to see his reaction.

Seth's face turned into an ugly purple, as his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "Zah…Za…ZACH? ARE YOU KIDDING ME WOMAN?" he yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah. You never know when I'm gonna want someone more MANLY." Summer said with a straight face, but when she saw his reaction, she couldn't help but let out a giggle, hurriedly clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Did you just say…more MANLY?" he started, but when he noticed her slight giggle, his face changed, and he became serious. "You know I have a list of back up names for you too."

"Oh really. You do?" Summer asked feigning surprise. They were both giggling uncontrollably now, as they both knew how ridiculous the conversation was.

"Yeah I do. And at the top of my list is...Anna." He spat out, checking her reaction. "Cause you know…I may want someone not so bitchy."

Summer launched herself on him, but was too slow, as Seth grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back, holding her tight.

"Say uncle."

"Cohen. That is so cheesy! Who says that?"

"SAY IT! You threatened my manhood."

"Yeah, well you called me a bitch." Summer gasped as she couldn't breathe, being pushed into his chest.

"Sad but true babe." He whispered into her ear, just moving his head in time as she thrust it upwards, staring him in the eye. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were shining bright with mischief.

"Take that back Cohen! Or I…or I'll…"

"Do what Sum? Break my arm? Cause you're kind of stuck here." He said gesturing to her small arms he was holding back.

Summer kept wiggling, but lowered her voice to a whisper. "No…I'll do this." As she leaned forward, and pressed her lips to his, opening her mouth. She felt her arms go free, and she wrapped them around his neck, grabbing his hair. She was straddling him, and he reached under her shirt, massaging her back, welcoming her open mouth.

"Mmmm…" Summer moaned. "Say uncle."

"Uncle…" She heard Seth mutter.

She smiled against his lips. She had so much control over him.

And he loved it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Twenty mintues later , they were still on the couch, slowly kissing, and massaging, when the doorbell rang.

"Damn it." Summer murmured as Seth had just moved his lips to her neck. "Cohen get up. If I don't get it, my dad will kill me."

"Sum…no…whoever it is, cannot be as important as what we're doing."

Summer laughed, and pushed him off of her, leaving him to pout on the couch alone.

She came back with two packages in her arms, and a pile of envelopes.

"God Sum…ever get your mail much?" Seth asked.

"Shut it Cohen…these are for my dad," she gestured to the packages, dropping the envelopes onto the coffee table, "I'm gonna go leave them on his desk."

She skipped upstairs, leaving Seth alone once again. He scanned the room, waiting for her return. But something caught his eye. Laying on the table in a pile were the envelopes Summer had dropped. The right corner of one, glinted in the sun, looking very familiar to Seth.

He leaned closer, seeing the shiny red emblem he was so used to seeing up on the refrigerator, in it's place of honor. Of course put there by his mother…but what was it doing in Summer's house? He looked closer to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Clearly written in red ink were the three letters...USC.

He heard Summer coming back down the stairs, and Seth quickly leaned back, though still in shock.

"Now where were we Cohen?" Summer asked in a low voice, as she wrapped herself around Seth once more, and started to kiss him.

Seth kissed her back in return, but couldn't get the USC emblem to stop burning his mind.

Why in the world did Summer have a letter from USC?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

so a little more drama hits the OC. Nothing major though. I just kinda came up with this while I was sitting here. It wasn't exactly how I had thought it would go, but then again, I didn't really have a plan for this story anyway! Keep reviewing please!


	9. I'm Gonna Miss This

Ok. I'm soooo sorry about the wait for a new chapter! I am an extreme procrastinator, and I've been so preoccupied with starting at a new school, and you all know how hectic that can be! So, anyways, I'm very sorry!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm Gonna Miss This

"Yo…anyone home?" Seth yelled as he jogged up the steps toward the poolhouse.

"Don't say 'yo' Seth." Ryan replied as he walked out the door, putting books into a bag.

"Well, you see Ryan, you are talking to a man who has no idea what is going on in his life right now, so really it's okay that I'm saying yo. Because, how can you expect a man of my caliber to use correct grammar, when he is in a crisis as big as I am in?" Seth rambled as he followed Ryan into the house.

Ryan glanced back smirking, "What crisis are you in? And stop rambling."

Seth frowned at the last comment, "I'll just ignore what you just said, because I do not ramble. I speak excessively. And the crisis I am in, is about my one and only."

"Captain Oats has a crisis? I didn't think he could talk." Ryan laughed.

"Do not laugh at my situation Ryan," Seth hissed, "I am talking about SUMMER."

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"It's not that we're fighting. We're actually being civil. It's that she has SECRETS. Secrets Ryan. Secrets."

"Secrets. I get it man." Ryan said dryly.

"Yeah. And these SECRETS are making me nervous." Seth said as he and Ryan walked into the kitchen. "I mean…couples aren't supposed to have secrets. Especially ones involving a college acceptance letter, from a certain little college named…USC. And that letter getting delivered to a Miss Summer Roberts."

Ryan whirled around. "WHAT? Summer got accepted to USC? Why didn't she tell us?"

"Exactly. Which is why I am nervous. Especially because she doesn't know I saw it."

"Why are you nervous? You should be happy!" Ryan told Seth.

"I am nervous, because what excuse does she have to not tell me? Oh my gosh…what if she didn't know if would get in? What if that was a rejection letter?" Seth started to ramble again.

"Chill out. I'm sure if she was accepted she will tell you. And if it's not, then nothing will have changed right?" Ryan asked.

"Right. But I'm positive it's a rejection letter. I mean what else could it have been? She probably just applied to be with me! And her grades just weren't good enough. Oh my god. I just won't bring up college. Right? I mean, it will just make her depressed. And we still have two months left. Right. I'll just ignore the whole college issue." Seth muttered.

"Dude. Calm down." Ryan snorted.

Seth looked at Ryan with a snide look, "Don't say dude Ryan."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later, Seth was standing with Ryan at their old high school, handing in their old books they had found in their closet from the year before.

"Hello Seth…Ryan. What are you doing here?" the principal asked them as they walked into the office.

"We forgot to turn in these books last year." Ryan explained gesturing toward the bag of books they both had.

She rifled through the bags before turning to them, "Well, Ryan, this was every book this year…and Seth. This is every book you have had since freshman year." She told them dryly.

Seth looked down at the ground a smile playing on his lips. "I just wanted to read them over and over again I guess."

The principal gave a sigh, and turned and walked down the hall.

"Wow. This school has held so many memories since freshman year." Seth murmured turning to Ryan, "Well, actually since you showed up. Nothing really happened before that."

"Like you running away on the boat?"

"Like you hooking up with Theresa?"

Ryan shot him a look. "Like you stalking Summer?"

Seth laughed, "Like you getting your ass kicked on the beach?"

"Hey now. I was saving YOUR ass." Ryan replied, laughing.

"Welcome to the OC bitch!" They both said at the same time, afterward, dissolving into laughter.

"Cohen?"

"Sum?" Seth asked, suddenly not laughing, and looking down the hall.

Summer walked out of a classroom, Marissa not far behind her. She smiled at him, encircling her arms around his waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Returning some books. And thinking back on the past few years."

"So were we." Marissa chimed in. "God, it seemed like such a long time ago that we actually were starting here, not knowing Ryan, or Seth."

"Um excuse me. You COULD have known me. I went to this school all four years too. You just CHOSE not too." Seth exclaimed.

"That was because you were a socially challenged geek as a freshman. Actually…come to think of it…you still are!" Summer laughed.

Seth gave her a look, but pulled her to him. "And look who's with the socially challenged geek now!" he laughed as he planted a big kiss on her lips.

"God Cohen…like-" summer started, but couldn't help but smile, as she leaned into him.

"EW?" the other three supplied.

Summer scoffed, and stomped her feet. "You guys make it seem like I say that a lot!"

"Um…because you do?" Seth told her.

Summer smirked at him. "So do you remember all this? Like look at where we used to hang out!"

They had entered through another doorway, seeing the couches, coffee machine and tables that all seemed so familiar.

Seth motioned to a table on the side. "That was where I proclaimed my love for you!" he said proudly.

"Yeah. In front of EVERYONE." Summer laughed.

"That was where we got coffee every day…that was where we would always sit…that was where we always played PacMan…" Seth said, as the other three nodded in recognition, smiling.

"Hey, and that was where we met Zach…and Ryan got punched by Eddie…and where we confronted Luke about his little affair with Mrs. Cooper…" Seth continued.

The other three suddenly got pained expressions. "Alright..that's enough memories Seth!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I guess not all of high school was a cake walk." Marissa laughed sheepishly.

"But it sure as hell was fun." Summer said softly.

They stood looking around slowly, thinking back to all the things they had endured, all the romance, all the drama.

"I'm gonna miss this…" Summer whispered in Seth's ear. "College will be completely different."

She thought she felt him stiffen up, but then he was whispering back. "I know. I'm gonna miss it too."

She didn't know just how much

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The four walked back down the hall, toward the door.

"Hey this was where we found out Oliver was going to our school…and this is where-" Seth started but got cut off.

"COHEN! Those are BAD memories…do you get the meaning of subtlety? God!" Summer exclaimed, shoving him.

He caught her arm just in time, pulling her into a hug, as all four of them walked outside giggling, into the bright morning sun.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

soooooooo I hope this keeps you occupied for a little while! It's not very long, but hopefully not disappointing. You can probably tell i just watched the first season on DVD, because I put in a lot ofdrama and romance from it in this chapter! haha, i had forgotten a lot of it!

As I said, school is starting…and I may not have a lot of time to update. I will try hard though!

Summaire-thank you sooooooo much for your review! I have never been considered talented with my writing! It feels really good! I hope you keep reading!

EVERYONE REVIEW!


	10. Confused

So this will maybe tell you a little about the letter. I'm not planning on giving it away directly, but maybe little insight into the matter!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Confused…

"What are we gonna do today Cohen?" Summer asked as she breezed into his house.

"Whatever you want to do Majesty." Seth sarcastically replied, tearing his eyes away from the tv.

"Enough of the sarcasm. I already have an idea." Summer continued.

Seth groaned. "Not shopping!"

"No not shopping asshole. I think we should go to a movie."

"A movie Sum? A movie? Didn't we just go to one, like last week?" Seth whined.

Summer sighed, and walked over to Seth, standing over him, blocking his view of the television. "I remember when I couldn't get you to STOP staring at me. Now I WANT you to!"

Seth gazed up at her, as she towered over him. He suddenly felt very small, and he could feel the rage blackout energy pulsating from her body. He sat up a little straighter. "I'm sorry Summer. I love you, and I want to stare at you my whole life until the day I die." He stuttered stiffly.

"Shut up Cohen." Summer giggled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him upwards. "Now turn off the tv. You can do it."

Seth looked at her with his wounded expression, trying unsuccessfully to walk toward the television. He looked back, with a pained expression on his face, as he staggered across the room, stretching out his finger and pressed the OFF button. He fell back on the couch, looking exhausted, but smiling a small smile. Suddenly Summer was on top of him.

"I knew you could do it! You're soooo strong." She whispered into his ear.

"Well you know. That and I'm a good actor." He responded, laughing quietly into her hair.

"Good actor. Definitely." She smiled, as she stared into his eyes.

He leaned toward her, pulling her toward him, as they both slumped against the couch, slowly kissing eachother. Seth pulled back.

"That wasn't acting."

"I know." Summer replied, giggling.

"So…a movie huh?" he asked, slowly stroking her hair.

She lay her head against his chest, dragging her fingers up and down his side. "Yeah. A movie. Or you know what? I suddenly remembered we have a beach right outside the door."

"Beach. Sun. Water. Opposed to dark movie theater with sticky floors."

"Beach." They both stated at the same, rolling off the couch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cohen. You're in my sun."

"I'm in your what?"

"My sun."

"You're SUN?"

"Yes my sun. I'm going to have funky tan lines if you don't move." Summer muttered, head down in her towel, stretching her arms and legs, and adjusting her bikini.

Seth just looked at her. "What the hell?"

Then he was straddling her, leaning down to her ear. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Summer tried to wiggle out from under his body, but she was stuck. "Cohen. Get off me."

"You know you love it."

"WHAT are you talking about?"

"You love having me on top of you."

Summer snorted. "Don't flatter yourself Cohen."

Seth scoffed. "Just for that, you deserve what I'm going to do to you." And he slowly tickled her sides, grabbing her, and then sprinting toward the water.

"COHEN! WHAT ARE YOU-OH MY GOD!" Summer screamed as she grabbed Seth's hair, as she careened toward the water, hoping he wouldn't drop her. She buried her head in his shoulder screaming.

Icy water hit them both, causing Seth to almost drop her, but Summer grabbed on for dear life around Seth's neck. She could feel the water lap around her legs, so she wrapped them around Seth's waist. She turned her head, and saw they were pretty shallow, but the water was up to Seth's waist.

"You better not drop me Cohen." She whispered, looking him straight in the eye.

He just laughed, and whirled her around and around, splashing her body, which was dry as could be. Suddenly he lost his balance.

"COHEN!" Summer screamed as she realized she was headed for the water.

They both landed with a splash, in the shallow water. Both were laughing hysterically. "I told you not to drop me!" Summer gasped, in shock of the cold water.

"I…I'm sorry!" Seth gasped too.

"Oh my God. LOOK!" Summer yelled as she gazed up, seeing a massive wave about ready to curl over the two of them.

Seth gazed up, and then looked at Summer's fearful face, and the only thing he could think of doing, was launching himself at her.

She felt his strong arms wrap around her, and she buried her head into his chest, pulling her arms around him also. The water engulfed them, rocking them around and around, body parts hitting the sand, but they were still connected. Seth could feel the tide pulling Summer away from him, as he held on tighter, squeezing her to his body. Summer couldn't breathe, as the water swirled up her nose, and into her mouth, but as soon as it had started, it was over, and they both popped up to the surface.

Summer choked, spitting out the salt water. She realized she was holding onto Seth with a death grip. She backed away a little, but continued to squeeze him. She realized that he was doing the same thing.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked breathlessly, as he brushed a wet lock of hair out of Summer's face.

"That was so scary." Was all Summer could mutter in a shaky breath.

"I know I know sweetie. But I'm here. I'm here." Seth whispered, pulling her close again.

Summer thought she would melt. If it was possible, she fell in love with him even more. She kissed him. Hard.

"What was that for?" Seth laughed.

Summer just smiled shyly. "Thank you for being there. Thank you for always being there."

"Oh baby. Of course. I'm always there…" Seth whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun was setting, as they left the beach, hand in hand. " I love you." Summer whispered.

"I love you too."

They put the towels and chairs in the car, and drove towards Summer's house. As she got out, she gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks for saving me out there Cohen." A little bit of her attitude coming back.

"Oh just one of my amazing abilities."

"Don't make it a daily thing allright?" she laughed.

"I'd save you any day Miss Roberts."

"CHEESY COHEN!" she yelled, as she skipped up her driveway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seth was halfway to his house, when he realized Summer had left her sunglasses in the car. He quickly turned around, knowing that she would be extremely upset without them.

He walked up to her house, knocking twice, but getting no response, so he let himself in. He could hear Summer's voice upstairs. He walked down the hall, but stopped quickly as he heard a sob.

"But Coop! I still haven't told him! No, I know he would be happy for me. I just don't' want to put him in a bad situation. What if I get his hopes up? I don't want to do that! Oh God…why does this have to be so hard?" Summer cried into the phone. "Yeah…I understand…okay bye Coop."

Seth stood stunned. Summer was obviously upset, and he was obviously involved. What was he going to do? He had no idea…

He quickly but silently walked out of the house, sitting in his car, wondering what to do. He whipped out his cellphone, dialing her number. He gotthe voicemail.

"Hey Sum, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that you left your sunglasses in my car. I can bring them by tomorrow if that's ok? Give me a call…and I love you." He added the last part hesitantly, in a confused voice. Little did he know that Summer was just as confused as he was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

yeah yeah…cheesy I know! I didn't really let you in on that much of the letter. Believe me…I hate sad endings, and I will NEVER write a sad story. So it will be happy…I promise! Sorry if this wasn't a very clarifying chapter. It was sort of harder for me to write. Oh, and I know that people don't usually get college letters in July, but just bear with me! I'm taking a few liberties! I hope this chapter wasn't toooo bad…please let me know if it was! KEEP REVIEWING!


	11. WARNING! NOT A NEW CHAP!

Omg…ok…so I got so many reviews that I had to write something thanking all of you! THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! I feel just horrible making you all wait, but tonight I have no time…I'm already pushing the parents writing this! I hope to update soon though. I have school tomorrow, mixed with tennis practice…ugh…I may not be able to update til the weekend! I'M SORRY!

cdgeiger- you have no idea how much your comment meant to me! I just KNEW I wasn't the only one to wish Summer and Seth would just get it together already! The waiting is torture in the purest sense! Especially when the focus is so much on the other characters…it's horrible, but I definitely have high hopes for the new season! Too bad I'm not some powerful Hollywood type, that could make Josh use my story lines. Because Seth and Summer would definitely be the main couple!

Summaire-as usual, you're review totally made me smile! I just can't believe that you appreciate my style of writing, and that you appreciate this story! It honestly was a spur of the moment type of thing. You know…I like to write, I like the OC…why not write ABOUT the OC? Haha, but seriously, I'm just sooooooooo happy that you like this story!

June.Louise-I'm sorry that I'm torturing you! Sometimes that's the best though! I have to push you to the edge, until you think you're going to go crazy unless you know what's going to happen next! That is what makes a good story right? I hope so! I'm not trying to kill you on purpose though!

psparkle7189-I'm SURE you can write half as good as me, actually I'm sure you can write totally 100 times better than me! This story is nothing special! Just fun! But I'm soooooooooo happy that you're enjoying it! Believe me, I'm like a nobody, with no special talents! I'm just having a total blast writing this story though! Haha!

kursk-you were one of the first people to review, and it's just awesome that you're still reading, and still reviewing! Thank you so much! I really deeply appreciate it!

SO THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I know that most people are upset when they get less than 5 reviews a chapter, and 46 is not a lot at ALL. But for me, when I started this story, I was just so excited to even get 1! So really, I may seem really stupid right now, thanking people for 46 reviews, when peoplehave 300 or something, but I am just so glad you all like this story!

Sorry for making you all think this is a new chapter! REALLY I AM!


	12. Last Summer

Haha sorry about the lack of update…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Last Summer

Summer got Cohen's message later on that evening. She stared at the phone, tears dripping down her face. She had to tell him something. But how could she, when she was barely even sure about what was going on herself?

It wasn't lying. Not technically…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Seth woke up, strangely knowing in the back of his mind that something was wrong. He couldn't get rid of the feeling. Nagging him in the pit of his stomach, he headed over to Summer's house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer could hear a faint dull thud against the back door. Nobody used the back door. Except one person…

Seth could hear light footsteps coming toward the door. He took a step back. The feeling still hadn't gone away.

The door opened, and Summer stood in the doorway, looking shyly up at Seth.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey…can I come in a sec?"

She opened up the door a little wider, and he stepped in. They stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen.

"Why is this so awkward?" Summer asked, her sass coming back.

"Why don't you tell me?" Seth asked still looking at the ground. "Something is going on. I woke up this morning, and I had this…this…feeling. I don't know where it came from, but for some reason I drove here. So why don't you tell me what's going on?" His voice sounded hurt, and confused.

Summer stared at the ground, finally grabbing his hand and leading him into the living room.

Seth'sstomach dropped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They both sat, staring at eachother.

"What gave you the feeling that something was going on? Nothing happened…we had a fantastic day at the beach. There is no reason why you should be having weird feelings. Right?" Summer asked unsure.

Seth just stared at her. It was like he was looking through her. It scared Summer even more. He must know something.

Suddenly, Seth looked deep into her eyes. "I heard you on the phone."

"What?" Summer gasped.

"I heard you on the phone. Yesterday. I came to return your sunglasses, but I heard you talking. You sounded upset. So as I was turning to leave, I couldn't help but hear you say you couldn't tell me something. I promise you Summer, you can tell me anything…" Seth continued.

"You COULD'T HELP but hear?" Summer asked her eyes narrowing. "You were eavesdropping on my phone conversations?"

Seth's eyes got wide, his mouth gaping. He wordlessly pointed to the sunglasses, trying to make her understand.

Summer glared at him. She didn't know why she was doing this to him. He was all she had. Why couldn't she just turn off her rage blackouts? In the back of her mind, she was regretting every word she had just said. But she couldn't stop.

"What gives you the right to listen to my conversations Cohen? And what if I told you what I was talking about? You would be ashamed. You would be angry. But I'm not going to tell you. Because you were sneaking behind my back like you're in second grade again. God Cohen. Grow up!" Summer raged on and on.

Seth just stared at her in horror. He hated her moments of rage. There was nothing he could do.

Suddenly, Summer stopped. She clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. It was like a lightbulb had went off. She was suddenly very, very ashamed.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she whispered, a tear running down her cheek.

Wordlessly, Seth pulled her to him, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Twenty minutes later, they both sat staring straight ahead. Summer had drained herself of all tears, now in the state of complete exhaustion. She leaned her head on Seth's shoulder.

"I know about the letter."

"What letter?" Summer asked in a daze.

"The USC letter." Seth said again, voice cracking.

Summer stiffened. Her face got pale, as she turned to face him. "How did you see it?"

"Don't get mad!" Seth cautioned, thinking about her earlier fit, "But I saw it on your coffee table. I didn't even know you had applied. You should have told me."

"Cohen! I just…couldn't."

"It's a rejection letter isn't it?" Seth whispered, staring deep into her eyes.

Summer gazed into his eyes. She didn't feel any tears, but the lump in her throat grew bigger. "I'm so sorry Cohen…"

Seth thought he physically felt his heart break at that moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

ok ok! So I know you probably all want to kill me right now. But I HAD TO! It just popped into my head, and I absolutely HAD to! I usually hate drama, but it's different when I'm writing it! Like I got the rest of the story planned out!

DON'T WORRY! IT WILL NOT BE SAD! I SWEAR!

I will try to update soon! Sorry this chap was so short! The next one may be kinda depressing, but don't' worry, after that, it's alllll good! I promise!


	13. Or Is It?

Ok…this whole story line is coming to an end! I may start a new one, or I may just start a new story! Tell me what you think… If I start a new story, there will probably be two or three more chapters of this one at the most.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Or Is It?

"Seth. Get out of bed."

"Idonettewanteotito" came the unintelligible answer from under the comforter.

"Seth." Ryan warned.

Seth peeked his head out about a centimeter, getting blinded with the sun. "Ryan, you didn't have to get all Chino Thug on me…god."

Ryan just glared at him. "Why are you moping around? It's not like you guys broke up."

"Yes it is. I mean we might as well. I don't really know why I'm so angry. I didn't' think she was going to college with us anyways. Maybe it's because she lied to me."

"She didn't lie to you."

"Well, not TECHNICALLY, but she never told me about the letter. Or that she even applied!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Summer. Get out of bed."

"No…" came the soft voice under the covers.

"Summer." Marissa warned.

Summer threw the covers off glaring at Marissa. "Did you learn that voice from Ryan? It was awfully Chino…"

"You guys aren't even broken up! Why are you like moping around?

"Because we pretty much are broken up. I LIED to him. Not technically, but I know he sees it that way, because he's Cohen."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryan sat down in a chair across from Seth's bed. He gave a deep theatrical sigh, checking to see Seth's reaction. He saw him look toward him in suspicion.

"What do you know that I don't?" Seth asked.

"Why are you being an idiot?"

"Ryan! You just gave me a deep sigh. You NEVER sigh. Something is going on! Tell me!" Seth whined.

Ryan smiled a little. "Ok fine. If I were you, I wouldn't be so upset. Before you decide whether to live under your covers, or at USC, I would talk to Summer." He said meaningfully.

With that he stood up and left the room. Seth watched him go, mouth opened slightly. When ever Ryan gave advice, it was usually good advice. He jumped up from the bed, hurriedly getting dressed.

Ryan laughed to himself silently behind the door, hearing Seth run around. Why was it that he was always the one giving the good advice?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marissa gave a deep sigh.

"What is it Coop?"

"Oh nothing." She replied breezily.

"Coop! What's going on?"

"Oh Summer. You know that you totally broke his heart. And over NOTHING. Why didn't you just tell him the truth?"

Summer looked at the floor. "I couldn't. He would be devastated if I told him the truth."

"Are you kidding me? He would be ECSTATIC!" Marissa practically yelled.

"Ecstatic? I don't think so."

"Why not? He wouldn't be happy if you went to the same-"

"COOP! Stop. Ok. He would be happy. But I can't let myself be happy, because I just know things will turn out horribly."

"How do you know that?" Marissa said softly.

"Because things never work out for me. Look at my parents! Or my stepmom! Or even look at Cohen. I ignored him for how many years?"

Just then the doorbell rang. Summer ran to look out the window. FedEx.

She sprinted down the stairs, and returned holding three packages, all reading Neil Roberts. She was also holding one slim envelope.

"This is it." Summer whispered, as she showed Marissa the shiny red emblem of USC.

Marissa looked at her in anticipation.

Summer read in a shaky breath, "_Miss Summer Roberts, As you know, you had been put on a wait list for acceptance to USC. We would like to reveal to you that you have been-"_

Summer covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ryan I'm leaving."

"Go get em tiger."

"WHAT?"

"Never mind. Just go." Ryan laughed as he pulled out his cell phone, calling Marissa.

When she anwered he told her, "He's on the road."

Sethsped out of the driveway, only one thought on his mind. To get to Summer.

Suddenly he glanced a car like Summer's speeding on the other side of the road. He looked closer, and realized that it WAS Summer's car. With Summer in it.

Seth slammed on the brakes. Looking in his rearview mirror, he realized that Summer had done so too.

Both walked toward each other. Seth could tell that Summer had been crying, and was still in sweatpants and a tank top. He felt the need to wrap her in a hug. But he held off. Something was going on here.

"Cohen. I need to tell you something. Something important."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

dun dun dun! Not a HUGE cliffhanger here, but you know I had to do something. So she was WAIT LISTED! Next chapter you'll find out if she was accepted or not! and Ryan and Marissa to the rescue!Plus, tell me if you want me to start like a sequel, or keep writing this story. LET ME KNOW! And please REVIEW!


	14. I Know

Wow jeez! I guess I'll update!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I Know…

_"I have something to tell you. Something important."_

Summer took a deep breath. "Cohen. I'm not going to beat around the bush."

Seth almost laughed. Leave it to Summer to use an old cliché. He got a hold of himself quickly, and looked at her.

"I lied to you."

Seth gave no reaction. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to. He was in shock. Not because she lied, but because she was admitting it. This was the first time that Summer Roberts had ever confessed something to him.

"Cohen! Say something! Are you mad!"

"Sum…I don't know what to say…"

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Before you break up with me, let me tell you the whole story. Okay?" Summer said quickly.

Seth didn't try to explain that he wasn't thinking about breaking up with her. He just nodded slowly, as Summer leaned against the car.

"It all started when you mentioned college about a year ago. I had no idea whatsoever as to what to do. You, Ryan and Marissa had your lives planned out. I didn't. I was sort of stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Seth snorted this time. Another cliché. Summer gave him a pained look, thinking of the snort as sarcastic.

"Seth listen please. I didn't know what to do. So I overheard you and Marissa talking about what colleges you were applying to. And I applied too." Summer added in a soft voice.

"Wait a sec. You applied to all the colleges we did? Without telling us?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Yes Cohen. I did. But I didn't know what to DO! What would you do if all your friends were intellectual geniuses, and could get into any school they wanted? What would you do if you had no skills at all, and didn't know what to do with your life? Tell me! What would you do?" Summer yelled.

Seth's face softened. "Sum. You DO have skills. You could get into any college you wanted too! And I am certainly no intellectual genius. Seriously…why would you ever think you didn't have skills?"

"BECAUSE Cohen! Every class I barely pass with a C. School is not fun for me. I don't even like lunch. Honestly, there is nothing that interests me about it. Going to school everyday was a living hell for me. You were the only thing that got me through these past few years. Do you ever wonder why at parties as a sophmore I was always drunk? I tried to drink the pain away. God Cohen…don't you get it? I'll always just be the dumb partier, who's gonna end up as some stripper in a sleazy club. I'm just the stupid girl. That's all I ever will be!"

"Summer! Look at yourself! You will NOT become a stripper. And you are NOT stupid. God Summer… don't YOU get it? You are so beautiful. Not dumb. Not sleazy. You are Summer Roberts…MY Summer Roberts." Seth yelled back, his voice cracking with emotion.

Summer stared at him. What had she just said? She couldn't believe she had just confessed to him why she used to drink all the time. Or why she thought she couldn't get into college. It was all her deep secrets tumbling out. His reaction was unexpected. She expected some big blowout fight. Instead, she was fighting back tears.

"Come on Sum. I…I love you…" Seth whispered, staring deep into her eyes.

Summer felt her resolve cracking. All her emotion was pouring out of here, and she couldn't help the tears that flowed freely down her face. She especially couldn't help her body moving toward Seth's, and her arms wrapping around his body, holding as if she would never let go.

Seth let her cry. He knew she wasn't done with her story. But for now he let her cry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So you think they're together yet?"

"Are you kidding me? Too soon. They have to have the blow up fight, then the tears, and then the making out. Come one, it's a classic SummerSeth situation."

Ryan laughed. Marissa was so right. "Well, I hope they hurry it up. I'm starving…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer raised her head, staring up at Seth. She was exhausted from sobbing for twenty minutes, but she had the rest of her story aching to get out of her.

"Cohen. I have to finish what I came to say."

Seth just nodded. The expression in his eyes unreadable.

Summer breathed in a shaky breath and continued. "So…so after I applied to all these schools, I kept getting rejection, rejection and more rejection. I tried to cover it up, by saying I was expecting it. But in the back of my mind, it was one less chance to be with you."

Seth kept staring.

"But then there was that day at the dock. I knew you wanted to go to USC, but Marissa and even Ryan were surprises to me. I covered it up, by trying to ignore the fact that I hadn't applied. But in all honesty, I had. And that was the one letter I had not gotten back."

Seth stared at her, not daring to let his excitement creep into his body.

Summer continued. "So, that day, when you came over to my house, I had just received a letter from USC. I was playing it cool, but really deep inside, I felt that this was it. My do or die situation. I was wait listed."

Summer searched Seth's features, trying to read his expressions. They were unreadable.

She continued once more. "I knew that was it. I had no chance of even being accepted. So I felt that I had to lie. I led you to believe that I had been rejected. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I had no idea that you had had your hopes up, by seeing that letter the day before. I'm ashamed that I felt I had to lie. But I did. I can't take it back now…"

Seth let out a strangled sound from the back of his throat, but his features remained the same.

"Then, I was laying around the house feeling like shit, and the mail came. There was a letter from USC. I knew that this was it. Rejection or acceptance."

Seth looked at Summer, finally in the eye. She could see the hope shining in his eyes. A smile slowly spread across her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"God it's taking them a long time!"

"I know. Something must be going on…" Marissa murmured.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sum?" Seth questioned cautiously.

"Cohen."

Seth stared at her. He could feel his insides lifting up, excitement was about to burst out…

"I was accepted!" Summer shrieked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm seriously about to call them!" Ryan laughed.

"And interrupt a moment? Oh my gosh..what if they break up?"

"After her news? Are you kidding me?"

Marissa laughed. "True true. But they better hurry up…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seth didn't know what to say. He gasped. "What…what did you just say?"

"I got accepted you dumb ass!" Summer yelled.

"SUMMER!" Seth yelled as he lifted her off the ground, pulling her into a massive hug.

Summer couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She buried her head into Seth's neck, giggles erupting from her.

Seth pulled back slightly, crashing his lips down on hers. Summer couldn't help but reciprocate, pulling him even tighter against her.

Summer pulled back, breathless. "I love you so much Cohen…you have no idea."

"I love you too Sum. And YOU have no idea…." Seth replied completely serious.

She pulled him into another kiss, this one long and sweet. He was still holding her above the ground, but she slowly slid down, hanging onto his neck. Suddenly she was giggling against his mouth.

"What?" Seth laughed.

"COHEN! We're going to COLLEGE TOGETHER!"

"I know …I know." Seth whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

THE CONFESSION! Haha not totally mind blowing, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I still haven't decided on a sequel, or continuing this story. We'll see…at least one more chapter…maybe two! Ryan and Marissa meet up with Seth and Summer…and a bunch of other fluffy stuff! See I told you I couldn't leave you with a sad ending! I don't do sad endings…READ AND REVIEW!


	15. Happily Ever After

Ok it's about time I finish what I started…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Happily Ever After?

"It's about time you two! God, my stomach is about to collapse from hunger pains!" Marissa yelled as Seth and Summer entered through the front door, fingers intertwined.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "I take it things went well?"

Summer smiled bashfully, gazing up at Seth. "Yeah Chino. You think we could stay broken up?" some of her cocky attitude coming back.

Seth gasped. "We were never BROKEN up Sum!"

Summer gave him a horrified look. "I mean…ohmigod, your right. We never were…"

"So technically our slate is still clean."

"Yeah, but that's also not counting the Zach issue…the Anna issue…um lets see…"

Seth clamped a hand over her rambling mouth. "That's about enough of you!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marissa and Ryan sat on the couch, flipping through the books in front of them, occasionally glancing at Seth and Summer who were wrapped around each other in one chair, quickly losing their oxygen supply.

"Look at this student center at USC! Ryan! Oh my god! This is gonna be so fun…" Marissa squealed.

Ryan just smiled his quiet smile, and squeezed Marissa's hand. He glanced up at the SethSummer mess on the chair. "Hey you guys! Wanna come up for some air? We're looking at catalogs for college…hello? GUYS!" Ryan finally bellowed.

Summer jumped off the chair, staring at the two on the couch in confusion. "How long have you guys been here?"

Ryan checked his watch. "I'd say about twenty minutes."

Summer looked at Seth. "How did we not hear them come in?"

Seth shrugged, a dazed look on his face. Summer sighed, and looked at Marissa and Ryan again, shaking her head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the summer went by in a blur. Seth and Summer rarely were apart, as were Marissa and Ryan. They sometimes spent the day on the beach, or walking through Newport, reminiscing. Sometimes they never left the house.

Kirsten and Sandy became increasingly concerned over the soon to be empty house, and the gang all became slightly nervous, as the big day approached.

The day they were to leave for USC, the gang of four met at the end of the Cohen's driveway, boys and girls both just looking at one another. So many memories flew past in their minds.

Ryan couldn't believe he had actually survived in this drama filled little bubble. He still had a piece of Chino in him that would never leave, but at the same time, he didn't want to not be a Newpsie. He actually enjoyed it. It, (and Marissa) had saved his life. So maybe it was a little more than hard at times, but in the end, look how things had worked out.

Marissa remembered when she was the goody two shoes, who only wanted to make her parents happy. Then there was her rebellious stage, with the OD. Not one of her shining moments, just like the whole Alex thing. She was a mess. But at the moment, she was a very happy mess.

Seth who was once the biggest dork at Harbor, was in awe of the girl standing in front of him. How had he pulled this off? He gave all kudos to Ryan, who really had become the best friend he had never known. He had gained confidence. And eventually gotten the girl. Now he was probably the happiest guy on earth. For real.

Summer could not stop smiling. It was embarrassing. But when she looked at the guy in front of her, she wondered how she had ever found him to be a dork. Well, he still was. But in that cute endearing way. When she thought about her past, she really believed Seth had saved her life. At least from the horrible way she was sure she was going to turn out. Now she couldn't stop looking at him, touching him. She was so completely in love, and for once in her life, she was not scared.

"So."

"Yeah."

"Wanna come inside?"

" Sure."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seth gazed into her eyes. The ones filled with tears.

"GOD! How could he DO that?" Summer screamed, throwing a pillow at the tv.

Seth didn't even make a snide remark. Her passion for the Valley was so completely annoying a few weeks ago, but now he found it irresistible.

"How can he be such an asshole? Doesn't he know that girls have FEELINGS?" Summer continued. Suddenly she turned to Seth, sniffling. "YOU would never do that to a girl would you?"

"Do what?"

"Treat her like shit, then try to get into her pants?"

Seth's mouth dropped open. "Do I even have to answer that question?"

"No. No! No you don't! Because you are Seth Cohen, and you would never do that to any girl, because you have so much respect for women. And that's why I love you. Don't ever forget that! I love you! I LOVE YOU COHEN!" Summer ranted on and on.

Seth stared at her in shock. "Wow…"

Summer looked down embarrassed. "Sorry. Feelings. They just get in the way…"

"No! Sum, that was the cutest thing you have ever said!"

"Well, I said it, because it's true…" Summer trailed off.

"I love you too."

Summer looked up startled. Suddenly realization hit her. "I know you do."

"I will never leave you…I promise." Seth whispered as he pulled her to him, the Valley completely forgotten.

Summer clung onto him, grabbing his shirt, and burying her head into his neck. "Good…because I need you so much…"

"God…I love you." Seth whispered again, pulling back slightly.

Summer looked deep into his eyes. She had no doubt that he did love her.

"I love….I love you too." Her voice cracking with emotion.

Seth grabbed her face, and pulled her into a passionate kiss, stroking her hair, while she grabbed his.

They both never wanted to let go. When they finally did, Summer took a shaky breath. "This is the happiest I have been in a long time. And I owe it all to you."

Seth smiled.

"And I know you promised to never leave me, so if you ever break that promise, I don't know what I would do. I would be a mess. I don't think I would ever be the same again…"

"You don't have to worry about that Sum. We're gonna live happily ever after."

Summer smiled, leaning into kiss him again. They were interrupted with someone clearing there throat.

"Um, we have to leave in about thirty minutes. Summer you might want to go home andget your bags…okay?" Sandy told the two.

Summer took a deep breath, grabbing Seth's hand, not wanting to let go, even for thirty minutes.

"I'll see you soon baby…"Seth murmured into her ear. She smiled, and slowly got up from the couch, giving him a quick kiss.

"Happily ever after huh?"

"Yep."

"I like that…."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

THE END!

I hope you all enjoyed this story! I seriously would like to thank every single person who reviewed, but I don't have enough time! You guys kept me writing, even when I wasn't sure I liked what I was doing.

THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!

I have decided that I'm just not ready to let these characters and everything go! So look for the sequel in a few weeks! I promise to make it fluffy and cheesy, just like this one, with a little bit of drama!

I really am soooooooooooooooo pleased that everyone who read this story liked it! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I love writing, especially about Seth and Summer, so I will continue, partially because of the feedback I got on this story!

So, look for the sequel, and thanks again for ALL the reviews!


End file.
